corpse_party_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Den Mochida
Den Mochida is an original character by Beast of burden. He is a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School. Design Den is taller than most people, standing head height to Kizami's chin in size comparison. He has short, dark brown hair that is slightly spiked and he is often seen with bruised knuckles from many fights. Den wears a white shirt and lever jacket, black trousers and white trainers. In death, however, he is now surrounded by a barley controlled purple flame, representing his border line anger between the calm blue and vengeful red, his lever jacket is torn and the some buttons on it are now torn. His blood covered shirt is missing. His body is bruised and cut with an almost limp, broken and torn look to it. Sometimes his limbs will move like they are not attached or are broken and his 'skin' will open allowing blood and sometimes organs to seep from the wound then reclose at random times, representing his death, repeatedly being torn apart. When he loses his temper his purple flames become an enraged, hellish inferno that will blaze with his hatred and anger, his eyes become hollow pits of anger and his wounds will completly tare open giving him a terrifying visique of shredded flesh and torn limbs (this will not hinder his attacks). Personality Den is a troubled boy with a rough family life, his parents did not like his attitude and would often punish him for being disrespectful, only prompting him to lash out more, this anger is built up with in him and is then released onto any unlucky fool who pushes him over the edge. He has no tolerance for bullies, seeing them as weak cowards that deserve to be hurt, making them targets of his rage, he is also known for ditching school and class on a regular basis. The one person he hates more then anyone is Koga, who is a bully, delinquent, womanizer and his rival. He cares deeply for his little brother, Hiro, who he wishes to be a good role model for, however, his rebelious nature makes him feel like the exact opposite. Den is in love with Hatsumi, a quiet girl and Honoka's best friend, he has loved her ever since she stopped him from jumping off the school roof in a moment of self loving and his love for her is borderline obsession, the problem is she is in love with his most hated person Koga, who seems only interested in toying with her emotions and getting her to do things for him, this makes the two boys clash often. In death Den is much the same, however he holds a deep grudge towards Koga for both leaving him to die and the rape of Hatsumi. However, he will not leave the class 3-A, for he feels that it is his room and no one is allowed in, this leads to the deaths of many students who enter the class. Den has a deep hatred for Heavenly Host and its inhabitants, but his rage makes it hard to focus on the soul object of his rage. He becomes a force to be reckoned with when he loses his temper and will lash out at all things in the area, but once calm, he will regret it immediately after. He feels a kind of kinship with Yoshiki for both are labeled delinquents and both love a girl who doesn't even notice them. Story ''Before Death'' In Heavenly Host he was grouped with Hatsumi, Koga and Ishio - Koga's younger brother. He lead them at the begining, protecting them from harm but when the group was ambushed by darkened students in class 3-A. He fought back so the others could get out, but before he could escape Koga locked the door and left him to be torn apart. ''After Death'' Den is first met when Seiko and Naomi return to class 3-A with Ms. Yui by mistake but they realize their error too late and are locked in and cornered by the spirit of Den Mochida who mentions that he was in fact the one who locked them in the class but took pity and let them leave but with their return he decides that he will kill them for wasting his generosity, when he learns that his brothers son and daughter, his niece and nephew are trapped in the school he is angered and decides to take it out the three, he begins to torture Naomi by applying pressure to her twisted ankle but after catching a better look of Seiko's face becomes confused because she looks like Honoka Shinohara, who is dead, he asks who she is and soon realizes that the great niece of Shinohara being in danger might bring the wrath if Tamotsu Shidou and tells them to leave in his panic. He is interigated by Seiko and finds out a bit about the mysterious specter and why he is so obsessed with her, Den wants to meet his niece and nephew and so joins the three, promising to assist them in there struggle. After finding his nephew, Satoshi, he is shocked at the boys resembalance to his father but saddend that his niece was lost in the halls of Heavenly Host, but meeting his old aquaintance Keizo was a pleasent surprise after years of not seeing a familiar face, the news that Keizo's niece, Mitsuki, is also in the school makes him more insistent on the search. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Beast of burden's Scenarios